Love You To The Moon And Back
by PervertedGenius
Summary: Exams are over at Hogwarts and Hermione has a thing for Ron. When Harry goes to spend time with Ginny, the other two are left alone. Will Hermione take the first step and admit her feelings? Lemon/Incest/Yaoi RW/HG


**Love you to the moon and back**

"Hermione, could u pass me your book" Ron said concentrating on his work. He accidently brushed his hand against my knee. Good that everyone was busy and did not have time to notice.

Lately, I had started to feel something for Ron. I don't know what it was, but I wanted more of it. With our finals coming nearer, I had a lot to study and help Ron and Harry with. Our final exam was tomorrow. After that, I could think about him all I liked.

"Enough" said Harry slamming down his book, "I have studied enough and will get decent grades. I need to sleep now. You coming Ron?"

"I think I'll stay here for a little more time. Give my notes a quick peek. Meet you in the morning" Ron answered back, his head still in the book.

Harry said goodnight and went to bed. It was just Ron and me now. How I wished this could happen tomorrow, after the exams were over. I had first met him in First form, on the train to Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and I had slowly developed a bond, stronger than that of a family. It was just an year ago that I had started having feelings for him. It was a crush at first and then developed into something much bigger. Nowadays, my hormones were also taking part. I just couldn't handle his red hair now. His brown eyes melted my heart when I looked into them. That is why it was getting so difficult to hold a decent conversation with him. I just couldn't look into his eyes without blushing and getting lost in them.

Ron was getting up from the sofa. That ass. What would I not give to see it naked. He said good night, ruffled my hair and went to bed. See, these were the little things that turned me on. A small touch here and there. I couldn't help it. I felt myself getting wet as I thought about him. Packing up quickly, I headed back to the dorm I shared with Ginny, Ron's sister. Shutting myself in the toilet, I calmed my excited nerves. Rubbing my clit, I moaned his name, picturing him naked. And I came.

Our exams were finally over. No more studying. Not for at least another week. Now I can concentrate on the boy walking beside me without feeling guilty.

"What do you want to do now that the exams are over?" asked Harry.

"I'm going to the common room and starting on a book that I've been dying to read since so long." I answered.

"I'm tired. I need to sleep." Ron said.

"Well since both of you are busy, I don't think it would be a problem if I go and spend time with Ginny" Harry asked us.

I tuned them out that very second. Me and Ron. Alone. Again. God had answered my prayers. But Ron was tired. God was teasing me. I decided that I would take the first step this time if he doesn't. If he doesn't get all the signs I send him, I might as well say it directly.

Harry said bye and went away to meet Ginny by the lake. Ron and I entered the common room. It was empty. I don't think anyone would want to still stay inside even after the exams were over.

"I'll get the book from my room" I told Ron as he sat down on the sofa. I went upstairs, changed into a comfortable t-shirt and shorts, took my book, and headed down towards Ron. I sat down beside him, just close enough that we were touching. I opened my book and started reading. The book got so interesting that I forgot about what I had planned to do. Suddenly, I felt Ron's head on my shoulder. He had fallen asleep. Those soft hairs touching my cheek. I would give up the world for being closer to him right now.

"Ron" I whispered, trying to wake him up. His neck would pain if he slept like this for more than a few minutes. "Ron" I said a little loudly.

"I'm just resting my eyes 'Mione." He mumbled his head still on my shoulder. I decided to take it a step further. Putting my arm across his shoulders, I held up his head and kissed him on his cheek. He woke up with a groan.

"I was in the middle of a most amazing dream Hermione. Couldn't you wait a little longer?." He said, rubbing his eyes.

"Was it about another quidditch match" I asked jokingly, trying to disguise the hurt in my voice.

"No" he groaned "You were all over me Hermione" he continued, still not completely aware of what he was saying.

I was a little surprised by his directness at first. Then I decided to play with it. "What was I doing?" I asked him.

"You were kissing me" he answered back a little red from realizing what he had just said.

"Like this?" I asked and put my lips to his.

Responding back almost immediately and he returned the kiss. His hand came to rest on my neck as he held me close. Ron's tongue touched my lips, seeking entry. I froze. He wanted in. I had loved him for so long, what was I afraid of? My lips opened a little, letting his tongue in.

My hands moved to his chest wanting to feel his bare skin. I opened his top button. He did not protest. I opened another one. He started to remove my t-shirt. The feel of his hands on my skin was amazing. I broke the kiss and removed it myself, wanting to speedup things. He took the clue and removed his own. We started kissing again, both of us becoming more desperate each minute. My hands went down his back, sending shivers down his spine. I opened his pants and he pulled mine down. We stepped out of them, not detaching ourselves from each other.

Suddenly, Ron pulled away, "You sure you want this?" he asked.

"I'm sure" I replied.

He went back to kissing me. Pushing us onto the sofa, he tried to remove my bra. After a few minutes of his unsuccessful attempts, I removed it myself. As it fell into my lap, his hands left my stomach and moved up to my breast. Laying down on top of me, his lips left mine and went south. One hand on my left nipple massaging my breast, and his mouth was on the other one. His free hand crawled to my panties, pulling them down. Rubbing my clit with one hand, he took the other from my breast and pushed a finger inside me.

"You're wet Hermione" he chuckled, slipping another finger inside. I could not contain myself any longer. Moaning his name, I let go, spilling my juices all over his hand.

"Sorry" I muttered softly, too embarrassed to look up at the mess I may have caused.

"I'm not complaining" he said. I looked up to see him licking his fingers. "You taste wonderful" a playful glint in his eyes. I pulled him by his hair, back to my mouth, and turned us over so that I was on top.

"You don't have to do this" he groaned, clearly wanting it.

"But I want to" I answered, pulling off his boxers. His member was hard and erect. I had never seen a penis before and his size surprised me.

"You can touch it you know" he took my hand and placed it on his huge member. I took my head closer to it, licking it along its length. "I'm gonna cum" he yelled shaking his head violently. Just when my thumb brushed the tip of his cock, he threw back his head and came.

A minute later, he turned us over and started massaging my tits. He moved down and started kissing my feet. Leaving a trail of hot kisses he moved up towards my thigh.

"Ron, quit teasing me" I said and he laughed. He placed one hand over my entrance and caressed my stomach with the other one. "Ronald Bilius Weasley" I shouted at him "I need you in me. Right now"

He straddled me chuckling quietly. Aligning our torsos, he gave me a quick kiss. "Ron please".

His face turned all serious "Hermione, your first time is supposed to hurt. Please stop me if I do something wrong."

He was killing the mood. "Ron…go"

He grunted and lowered himself into my folds. At first nothing happened. Then I felt a sharp stab of pain deep into my walls. A scream escaped my lips. Ron pulled out looking concerned. "No. Please continue" I whispered into his ear. A few thrusts later, it stopped hurting. "Faster Ron" he was more than happy to comply. I started to feel the intensity of my orgasm increase. Picking up the rhythm, I started to grind my hips. It was hard to control myself seeing him bobbing up and down like that. Finally he hit a sacred spot and I lost all control. Screaming his name, I gave in. "'Mione" he yelled, spilling his seed inside me and collapsing on top.

As the panting subsided, I took my wand and cleared up the mess. He got up and took his pants. I took the cue and pulled on my clothes too. Turning back to see Ron sitting on one side of the sofa, eyes close. I fell back into the arms of the person who took my virginity.

"I love you Ron" I let go, closing my eyes.

"Love you to the moon and back" he mumbled, half asleep already. He had no idea how happy those words made me.

I snuggled closer into his bare chest and let sleep take over me.


End file.
